Rito Revolto
Rito Revolto is a fictional character from the American television series Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, as well as the sequel program Power Rangers Zeo. The idiotic skeleton-like brother of Rita Repulsa, brother-in-law of Lord Zedd, and son of Master Vile, Rito is based on the Ninja Sentai Kakuranger villain, Gashadokuro. He is initially a humorous but powerful enemy but quickly becomes nothing more than a comical villain. Rito loved goofing around as much as being evil, and his presence greatly irritated Lord Zedd, especially his habit of referring to him as "Ed". During Zeo, he became a comic foil for the protagonists, attempting, and failing, to conquer Earth with the help of Goldar.Revolto's body actor was Danny Wayne Stallcup, and his voice was performed by Bob Papenbrook.Contents show Character historysource | editbeta Mighty Morphin' Power Rangerssource | editbetaArriving on the moon shortly after Rita's wedding to Lord Zedd (who was now his brother-in-law), Rito led a group of monsters into an ambush that would result in the successful destruction of the Power Rangers' original dinosaur powers as well as their Thunderzords. As a wedding present to his sister and Zedd, Rito had brought a large group of eggs that hatched into a flock of Tenga Warriors, bird-like creatures that would replace the Putty Patrollers as Lord Zedd's grunts. He also brought an egg that would hatch a Vampirus monster.When the Rangers returned at full power with their new Ninjazords, Rito battled them again but was quickly beaten by the Ninja Megafalconzord, no match for the Zord's power. Despite his loss, Rito stayed with Zedd and Rita to help out in their conquest of Earth. He would often fight alongside Goldar.When Master Vile arrived Rito tried to show him that they had captured Ninjor, but he tripped and the Jar Ninjor was in broke allowing him to escape. When Vile revealed the Orb of Doom, He ordered Rito to place it at the correct spot outside of Angel Grove. Rito was able to place it in the right spot (ironically after guessing it) and with it in place Vile used the orb's power combined with his own to turn back time and leave the Power Rangers as powerless kids.In Mighty Morphin Alien Rangerssource | editbetaGoldar and Rito planted a bomb outside of the Command Center, but it was defused by Alpha 5. The two were then given a map of the Command Centers Basement (that Zedd found) and attempted to blow it up. The bomb went off, and the Command Center exploded. During the chaos, Rito stole the ZEO crystal with the help of Goldar. During this mini-series, Rito finally beat the Power Rangers by stealing their Ninja Power Coins for Rita and Zedd to destroy.In Power Rangers Zeosource | editbetaRito and Goldar wandered about through Angel Grove devoid of their memories (and Goldar also lost his wings). They soon encountered Bulk and Skull and agreed to become their servants in exchange for shelter, but they were eventually located by Zedd and Rita, who restored their memories (and Goldar's wings). Rito rejoined his sister and brother-in-law, and assisted them as they plotted to destroy the Machine Empire.Rito was last seen with Zedd and Rita in their motorhome right after destroying the Royal House of Gadgetry. He was not present for either Dark Specter's conference on the Cimmerian Planet nor Zedd and Rita's conquest of the Vica Galaxy where both of which were seen during Countdown to Destruction, the finale of Power Rangers In Space. Category:Antagonists Category:Power Rangers characters